


疼在你身 痛在我心 (EL)

by yaochis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: 1.9k of pure fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a small little fic, according to their dorm rooms, english version, everyone is the same age, mentions of justin and zhengting, very small linkai/ziyi, xukun and ziyi are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: linong has a headache all night, and linkai figures out that xukun is the only person who can help linong.





	疼在你身 痛在我心 (EL)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been replaying this scenario in my head for hours, and decided to write it before ao3 is down for the 2 hours. pretty shitty, but i really want to just write it out. i had a headache while sleeping too, which is what inspired me to write this. do enjoy! there will be a chinese version uploaded on mvphyuck-c which is my other pseud, meant for chinese works! i love all of you <3 thank you so much for clicking on this work!

linkai thought he was going to get a good night's sleep after all the papers he had rushed through for the past few days, and all the imbecile people he had to endure in his class. instead, he was staring at the back of linong's head, with a glass of water and panadol in his hands. the other boy had been flipping like a pancake in his sleep - god damn it, could linkai even count it as sleeping? for the past 2 hours, muffled whines and groans were the only sounds linkai was hearing. it all came from linong, who was probably suffering from one of his headaches again. poor linong, but again, linkai wants his sleep after endless times of burning the midnight oil. 

"nong nong, sit up. i got you panadol and some water. it might help." 

linong peeks out of his covers, but only to the point where his eyes are visible. his eyes were half-closed, and linkai guesses that linong had been trying his best to push the pain away and sleep the night away. "thanks linkai, but it's alright. i don't think i need any medicine. just another one of my headaches. this week has been pretty stressful for me, and you too. you should go back to sleep, you know? you really need that sleep after completing all the assignments." 

"well, if you want me to sleep, take the medicine then. i'm not going able to sleep if you keep turning in your sheets. just take it once, please? for me and for you." 

as stubborn as usual, linong refuses and he only genuinely apologises to linkai for disturbing the latter, promising that he will be as quiet as a mouse just so linkai could achieve that good sleep he needed. it was already 2AM in the morning, and linkai was not going to start an argument with his roommate over medicine intake. "i hope you get better soon then. the panadol and water will be on your bedside table. if you ever need it, it's there for you. i'm here if you need me." 

"you're not going to sleep?" 

"soon. i'll just.. go to the convenience store for a short while. don't do anything silly while i'm away." 

"be safe, kai." 

linkai grabs his jacket, phone and wallet, and he walks out of the dormitory. linong has no idea what he is going to do next, but linkai knows that it will help his roommate a lot. a fucking lot.

.

**message from linkai, 2.13AM:**

_xukun, linong is having one of his headaches again and he refuses to take the medicine i gave him. could you go over and help him? i'll let you stay the night there, and i'll be with ziyi._

xukun raises his eyebrow at the notification that just popped out. who would message him at such an ungodly time? maybe it was his friend zhengting who loved to ask him for help with the assignments late at night. or it was his mother who was asking him about his relationship with linong. nevertheless, he picked up his phone, sighing after reading it.

"what's wrong? is zhengting bothering you again? i can help him with the homework, you know?" ziyi questions, looking up from his laptop. 

"no, it's not zhengting. he's probably sleeping away at this time or busy stuffing his face with food. we both know him well. it's linkai, he told me that linong is having a headache and refuses to have the medicine. he asks if i could go over and help linong and asks to stay the night here. so that i could put linong to sleep, i guess."

"what are you waiting for? say yes, xukun! you know how busy we have been with our individual work and the two of you haven't had the chance to have a good time together. how's a relationship going to survive without any face-to-face communication? and if you want to fight back, skyping while doing work is not face-to-face contact. at least not in my world. you two need physical contact, and god has given you a chance, so go!" 

"are you just trying to get some alone time with linkai? you do know that everyone is aware of the mutual crushes you two have on each other, right? well, maybe i should go so that the two of you could cuddle with each other while watching some romance drama you cry over at the most random times of the day." xukun retorts, snorting. 

ziyi had made his crush to linkai public just around a month ago, and justin popped out, screaming at the top of his lungs to say that linkai liked ziyi too. but they never had this official talk about it, and none of them agreed to being each other's boyfriends. so the two were just stuck in the mutual understanding stage right now. without a doubt, their friends have tried to force them to get into a relationship, but it was still better for the two to get into it by themselves. 

replying to linkai's message, xukun picks up his wallet and keys, slips on his sandals and unlocks the front door, disappearing but not before replying to ziyi's remark.

**replying to linkai, 2.18AM:**

_hey, i'm going over right now. you can sleep in my bed. have fun with ziyi, he's looking forward to spending the night with you!_

"wow, fashionable much?"

"i'm not like you, being overdressed on every occasion linkai is present." 

xukun and linkai end up meeting each other halfway between the blocks of dormitories, and xukun only gives linkai half a smirk, patting his back before heading towards linong's dormitory. that, of course leaves the shorter guy dumbfounded.

.

there is a knock on the door and linong peeks out from his covers once again. did linkai forget his keys again? probably, he was quite a forgetful person. or maybe he got too stressed from the other things happening in his life then he left it in the dormitory. not even bothering to check the person outside of the door, linong rolls out of his bed and shuffles to the front door, unlocking it. 

"did you forget to bring your keys, kai?" linong said as he opened the door, a hand coming up to rub his eyes. 

instead of a reply or a push into the room, a laughter was given in return instead. linong blinked twice for his vision to clear, and he saw his dearest cai xukun, his baby, his boyfriend, standing outside of his dormitory at 2AM in the morning. 

"xukun! what are you doing here?" 

"let's get in and we'll talk, alright, baby?" 

linong lets himself be lead onto his bed by xukun, watching the latter lock the door in confusion. what was xukun doing at this point of time? not that he was not welcomed, but linong was just shocked. they barely got any communication besides from skyping just 2 days ago, and linong had not informed xukun anything so crucial it made the latter appear in front of him, physically and as a whole. 

"are you not being obedient and not listening to linkai? he's trying his best to help you, baby." 

"n-no, i'm not. i just didn't want him to worry about me. you know how he'll wake up to check on me if i took the medicine throughout his sleep. i had rather kai kai fall asleep after a period of time and have an undisturbed rest than him having to check on me every 2 hours. kai kai really needs that sleep." linong stutters at the first word because of xukun's tone. but he know xukun is not scolding him, just exuding dominance him to make him explain. 

xukun takes the panadol and just shows his hand to linong, with the medicine laying flat on his palm. sighing, linong eats the medicine and finishes up the glass of water his boyfriend passes to him, pouting when xukun looks at him again. he knows xukun would not be able to resist his pout most of the time, and it is true even at 2AM in the morning. 

"let's get you to sleep, baby. you need it as much linkai needs it, but i'm sure he'll be enjoying his time with ziyi." xukun says softly as he pulls the covers over linong up to his shoulders, and joining the other boy in bed when he whines for him. 

"kai kai will probably have a real good time with ziyi. he deserves it, kun kun." 

"he sure does. now, sleep. we'll have breakfast together tomorrow, okay? then we can do our work while ziyi and linkai probably flirt around. we can go to the dog café once your done, if you feel like it."

"are we really going to the dog café?"

"only if you sleep well and have the energy to finish your work tomorrow, baby. now, sleep." 

under xukun's instructions, linong lets his eyes shut close. xukun whispers sweet nothings into his ear softly, in an attempt to help him fall asleep. linong feels safe with xukun's arm wrapped around him, and his entire presence being felt. his head still hurts, but..

"it hurts me more seeing you in pain, sweetheart." 

.

the sun rays in the morning were not the things that woke linong up in the morning, but instead, it was shouting and cheering that woke him up. his head no longer hurt, but it still felt like his entire world was spinning when he looked over at the source of noise. it was linkai and ziyi, hand in hand, cheering at the sight of xukun and linong cuddling while asleep.

"quieten down, would you?"

"aw, are you worried that your boyfriend will not get a good night's sleep?" linkai remarks, laughing.

"well, how was your sleep with your new partner, linkai?"

red crept up linkai's entire face and linong laughed sleepily. he was super happy for the two of them, getting together after such a long time. it was probably one of the pleasant sights to see after waking up. at least linkai would not be stealing his food anymore and probably would spend more time at ziyi's dormitory. but this also meant that xukun would be here more often. yet it meant linong and linkai would miss a lot of bonding time. after all, they were "destined roommates" (as described by justin). linong loves spending time with linkai as much as he does with xukun. 

linong feels xukun shifting beside him, and he smiles, letting his fingers card through the other's soft brown locks. "morning, kun. ziyi and linkai are already hand in hand, dating, in love and waiting for us to go for breakfast together." 

upon hearing that, xukun jumps to his feet and rushes over within a second to congratulate the new pair, screaming louder than chengcheng (who often screams out lyrics while they are hanging out), and punching ziyi for no apparent reason. maybe it was a roommate thing, but linong could not stop himself from smiling. 

ziyi grabs xukun's wrist, rolling his eyes, "let's go for breakfast. hurry up and get ready. we'll wait for you downstairs."

"aw, do you two want your personal time?" xukun teases, raising an eyebrow. 

"hurry out before i throw your laptop out of the window."

"fine, fine!"

ziyi throws xukun his clothes, and the latter is surprised that his best friend even had the thought to bring him fresh clothes. dragging linong into the shower with him, xukun shouts, "thanks bro! you're the best!"

"you're disgusting, cai xukun!"

"oh, as if you two didn't make out while i was away!"

linong does not miss the even redder face of linkai before xukun shuts the door close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please do leave comments, i really like reading them <3 see you next time!


End file.
